


Moonlight Night (English)

by XocoW



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XocoW/pseuds/XocoW
Summary: The war between Artemis and Athena has finished, but the goddess of the Moon knows the leader of the Saints will not be the one who will finish with her mortal life...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A story from my RP times. I remembered part of it so I began to look for it without stop. I still like what I did here. RP as Shaka with an Artemis, we had some nice ideas but I think this was the best.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

The terrible war that nobody expected and nobody wanted had begun. Both goddesses had decided that it would be so; They would not rest until one ended up winning. One of them was in her palace.

The beautiful brightness of the moon bathed every corner of the room, it passed through the white curtains and let the face of that beautiful woman shine, and show a concern that had never felt after so long. Her eyes remained open, staring at nothing and thoughtful at what had happened. This war was taking life after life, both sides losing their warriors but, as in every terrible battle, the peons were first before the Kings. Or in this case Queens.

Artemis, bathed in the light of her representation, could not help but think of those penetrating blue eyes. Every word that said that loud voice and the fury she saw in someone like him would never forget. The goddess had been through a lot, she had seen ferocious warriors fall and she had seen his own. But she never thought those seconds would mark her so much. She was not afraid, it was true, as the goddess who was to think of fearing a mere human was foolish... but she was restless.

The terrible war had begun not long ago; Both commanders threw their pawns. One by one they were falling, but the number of casualties on the side of the moon goddess was worse than that of the goddess of war. She did not explain it to herself, so she moved with her guards to watch her closely. All the way she trusted that the man who had promised to be faithful to her as his new goddess; A traitor more for Athena and a perfect ally for Artemis. He did not ask for much, it was easy to please, at least so the goddess believed. Shiva, the Saint of Peacock, only asked for the protection of his brother and his teacher, the Saint of Lotus and the Saint of Virgo respectively.

She still remembered standing there, in front of the Saint who was now seen as a traitor on both sides. Shiva had shown his true face. He wanted victory for himself, not for Athena or Artemis, he wanted to show his master that he could do something well for himself. Kill the enemy by himself was more than enough. But, their plans were discovered right in front of the goddess Artemis and the Virgo Saint.

"You will pay for your crimes!" Cried the enraged goddess, pointing at him with her trembling hand because all the sentiment that was in her body. "Your punishment will be death under my hands!"

The Peacock Saint was wounded, on the ground and could not even answer as he always tried. He still lifted his face and smiled. Terrible mistake of that young man. He could show his pride and his smile that meant that it did not matter in the least what the woman said.

"Shiva!" Cried his master upon seeing him on the ground.

They were on the edge of the battlefield, the other warriors were facing each other while Artemis walked steadily toward the Peacock Saint who could hardly get up, even so, he did still carrying that smile. They were face to face, without fear. She did not expect that man to arrive at that moment. He could see them but he was not close enough.

"Do not worry, master." Said Shiva, turning his face to see the Virgo Saint. "You taught me well..."

But his face changed. His eyes widened and his mouth was left open to let out a slight sound from it, a sound that made the air looking for an escape.

"Never turn your back on an enemy." She smiled. "Your master should have taught you that."

A dagger white as marble and sharp enough to be used for protection was now on the chest of that Silver Saint.

"Shiva!"

The torn voice of the Virgo Saint was heard when, near them, he took the dead body of his disciple in his arms. The dagger had come directly into the man's heart, killing him instantly. Artemis just turned her back on that scene when she heard that Shaka said something in her native language. Surely, he cursed the death of one more disciple or perhaps the fact that he did not teach well what he should as a teacher. In truth, that goddess and no one could not guess that in the eyes of that golden Saint the young Shiva was not just another disciple...

As she turned back to where his guards were, Artemis could hear the metal of both armour brushes and which meant that the man stood up carrying the corpse. Then she heard his name, but this time it was a voice different from him. She turned around and could see Shaka. He carried Shiva with one of his arms and the other took the beautiful peacock tails that were part of that armour. But his hands, his chest and part of his legs were covered with blood. He lifted her face and that was when Artemis was shocked.

Blue eyes filled with a feeling as strong as hatred, tears marked her cheeks red with fury and her broken but strong voice made any present feel their body still. Even a goddess.

"Artemis." He repeated her name. "I will not let Athena end your life." He pointed and let more tears come from his eyes to wipe the blood from his armour. "I swear by the life you've taken away from my son that I'll be the one to end yours."

Those words now echoed terribly in the ears of the goddess. He could not fear a mere human like him. Even if it were a Golden Saint, what was it compared to a Goddess? But still... those words.

"Son..." she said to herself.

The war outside already had a course that fate wanted, not even she could change it. Now on her throne awaited the arrival of an army of twelve men dressed in gold and a girl who now proved to be a goddess of War.

Now she understood why those words hurt so much. For the first time, she felt a strong regret. She had killed the most beloved being of a person, had seen the pain of that person. And now she could not forget.

Sitting on the throne, one hand on her lips and thoughtful before all this. She was like this when she suddenly heard her guards being killed behind those great doors. She could hear the screams and the attacks. Hear the lightning, feel the freezing cold and even smell a fragrance of roses. But it was not until the doors opened with a big blow. She sat upright, with both hands on the throne and waiting for her fate. She could see the silhouette of that girl and her clothes flying in the cold air that had left one of her Saints in his step.

"Atenea. I accept my defeat." Artemis said with dignity.

But that did not matter anymore. She rose suddenly from her throne and her face was filled with surprise. Athena moved to one side to show another silhouette. The silhouette of a golden Saint carrying a dagger in one hand... and a peacock tail in the other


End file.
